Talent Show
by kinmoku2
Summary: Roxas confesses his love in song. One shot. Featured Song Leavin' by Jesse McCartney. Pairing RoxasxNamine


**Talent Show**

**One shot-Roxas and Namine**

**Featured Song: Leavin' by Jesse McCartney(dreamy sigh)**

**Sorry I just HAD to write this! Why? Well believe it or not I MET **_**THE**_** JESSE MCCARTNEY! And I went to his concert so I just had the urge to write a quick little one-shot/songfic**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! All rights to Square Enix and Jesse McCartney!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

I breathed in deeply. I was behind the curtain of the talent show stage. My worst nightmare. Why was I here? I shook my head, the memory flooding into my mind.

"_Hey, you," a sweet voice had greeted. This sweet angelic voice had belonged to none other than Namine Tamina. My dream girl. Namine was pretty, smart, talented, and had a great sense of humor, the only thing wrong with her was her boyfriend. Seifer. _

_I would never say anything or even hint about my malice towards the conceited jerk, despite if it were true. I usually tried to skip the topic, it was painful enough knowing she wasn't mine. But knowing she was with another was like having a knife stuck in my back._

"_Hey Nami,"I had greeted back as she took a seat beside me in music class. It wasn't my idea to be in music class, but when your options came down to health class or music class you can see my reasoning. Though it wasn't that I __**hated**__ singing or anything, actually I loved to sing. Just not in front of everyone._

_Namine smiled, but before she could continue Ms. Larks came in clapping her hands to gain the students attention._

"_Now students," Ms. Larks started, while adjusting her brown suit her long slicked back pony tail resting on her shoulder, "Before we start I would like to inform you that Talent Show auditions will be this Friday after school and I encourage you to at least try_ _out" Ms. Larks finished her intro with one of her commercial smiles and started the lesson._

"_Wow, a talent show," Namine said her soft cerulean eyes dancing with delight at the thought of all the performances._

_I could only grimace, "I don't get what's so great about talent shows, no one ever really has talent. They just pick people who'll make a good comedy video on youtube."_

"_Aw c'mon, Rox" Namine giggled her nickname sent a blush to my cheeks, "It's not that bad, and you know if you were apart of the talent show I would come see you." She gave a heart melting smile that dazzled me enough to not argue the subject further._

And that was how I ended up here. Just one simple smile had turned me to mush. Was enough to give me fantasies that by winning this stupid contest I would win her over. But what was worse was the fact that even though she was out there _**he**_ was too. Most likely with his arm draped across her shoulders in a way that claimed her. Like she was just some prize, a trophy. The thought sickened me and had my blood boiling. Namine, was so much more than that. She was not only the kindest person I had ever met, but an amazing artist and deserved to be treated with respect.

"And finally we have Roxas Hikari performing an original song." The announcer bellowed from the stage. The enthusiastic cheers sent chills through his spine.

I exhaled one more time before willing my legs onto the stage. My friends, Axel, Hayner, Demyx, and Zexion all stepped with me since they would be my band. Axel on guitar, Hayner on drums, Demyx on his sitar and Zexion taking the keyboard.

Axel gave me a reassuring pat on the pack before swiping the announcer's microphone, and shouting "Twilight High are you ready to ROCK!" he mad the rocker sign with his fingers.

I face palmed. Why couldn't he be subtle for once in his life? I shook my head but proceeded onto the stage. The announcer yanked the microphone out of Axel's hand sending him a glare. Axel just smirked sticking out his tongue before picking up his guitar.

The students cheered as I stepped up to the mike, gripping the stand for support. As if a thin metal toothpick could support my wobbling knees. A gave a wavering smile, to the crowd. Eyes secretly scanning the seas of students for _her._ My eyes came to the front row where she sat, brilliant cerulean eyes shining as Seifer's arm was predictably were around her shoulders.

I smiled back, the best I could with him there, then proceeded to address the crowd. "Um...this is a song a wrote a while ago called Leavin." I cleared my throat, once before motioning for the music to start.

The rhythmic music began to play and I closed my eyes to fully immerse myself in the song.

"**Mmmm, Hey baby girl I've been watching you all day." **

_**All day, all day, all day. **_My voice echoed through the auditorium, my eyes opened and were locked with Namine's. I swore her voice caught, but that was just being delusional.

"**Man, that thing you got behind you is amazing,"** My eyes were still fixed on her, it was as if the whole crowd melted away and only she was there. Her perfect blonde hair, angelic blue eyes. All so beautiful.

_**Amazing, amazing, amazing**_

"**You make me want to take you out and let it rain,"**The feeling I had began to build, this tempting confidence, one that was so hard to control. One that if I let go could be the end of a good friendship.

_**Let it rain, let it rain, let it rain**_

"**I know you got a man," **my eyes shifted to Seifer with unmasked contempt **"But this is what you should say!" **I gripped the microphone closer bringing my mouth closer to the mike, finally letting myself go. Confess, what I had hidden for nearly a year now.

"**Why don't you tell him that I'm Leavin, never to come back again!" **I was fully into the song, allowing myself to stare directly at her. Sing this song I had written for her, to her!

"**You found somebody who does it better than he can," **I shot a smug grin to Seifer who only tightened his grip on Namine's shoulders with a cold glare.

"**No more making you cry, no more them grey skies," **this line of the song had my eyes narrow, as images of Namine crying popped into my head. All because of _him_ and his twisted games.

"**Girl, we're flying on that G-5, G-5." **I smiled at the line, and so did she. Or maybe my mind was playing tricks on me, but I didn't care. This weight was slowly being lifted from my shoulders, like Atlas being relived of his duty to hold the world. It was a wonderful feeling.

"**And we're leavin, never to come back again"**

"**So, call your shorty and tell him you found a new man"**

I reached for pocket, and pulled out my phone and with this new found courage tossed it to Namine. She let out a surprised gasp, and blinked but I didn't bother to see the rest of her reaction. I would suffer the consequences later. No matter how much they hurt.

"**The one that so, so fly" **Smiling at that part I couldn't help but flick the collar of my black shirt.

"**The one that keep you high" **and the smile stayed, I knew that if she ever considered dumping him I would never let her fall. Never make her cry over anything. I would be there for her. The way he never was.

"**Have you singing all night, like, like" **this time I closed my azure eyes and just sang.

"**Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh!"** I could feel the crowd getting on their feet, the girls cheers above the rest. The only girl I didn't know about was Namine. I'm sure she was embarrassed, and confused. I only hoped that after this she would even look at me after.

"**Now, if I talk it, girl you know that I'ma walk it out," **

I allowed myself to look at her again, only to find her eyes still glued to me, as if entranced by my voice. But that couldn't be it, Seifer's arm was still around her, with that same cold glare. She didn't shrug him off, she was probably just wondering how to find ways to avoid me. The very thought, had me restraining a frown, but I refused to break. I couldn't let everyone see.

_**Walk it out, walk it out, walk it out.**_

"**Man, I put my money, money where my mouth is"** I still looked at her, as much as it would pain me later I still looked.

_**Mouth is, mouth is, mouth is.**_

"**You're the baddest little thing that I've ever seen" **This line seemed to brake her trance, her cheeks stained red as she looked up at me in a different way. Not like when I begun, she was staring back intensely as if searching my soul. My heart was beating faster, trying to burst out my rib cage. The suspense tearing me apart.

_**Ever seen, ever seen, ever seen.**_

She wasn't mad in any way but looked almost relived...My heart then thundered in my chest. This wasn't some trick, was it?

"**So I'ma ask you one time, if you got a man" **my eyes stayed on her, as she made a notion I knew was directed towards me. She shook her head.

An uncontrollable grin stretched across my face as she removed Seifer's arm from her shoulders and smiled at me. Seifer glared daggers my way, but I didn't care. She liked me back. She felt the same way.

"**Why don't** **you tell him that"**

I removed the mike from the stand, and started to wave my hand, motioning the crowd to wave. I could no longer contain my joy as I belted out the chorus.

"**I'm leavin', never to come back again**

**You found somebody who does it better than he can**

**No more making you cry, no more them gray skies**

**Girl, we flying on that G-5, G-5**

**And we're leavin', never to come back again**

**So, call your shorty and tell him you found a new man**

**The one that so, so fly**

**The one that keep you high**

**Have you singing all night like, like**

**Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh**

**Man she gon' be singing like**

**Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh"**

"**Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress" **I shook my head, the students still waving.

"**Just tell him to the left, left, left," **I jerked my thumb to the left. To the exit. Namine grinned, mimicking the notion with her thumb and Seifer's eyes blazed any thoughts of winning her back gone as he stormed out the door.

"**Girl you deserve nothing but the best" **Her smile widened at that, as tears seemed to brim over her bright, alluring eyes.

"**No stress, no stress, no stress."** I shook my head, and jumped off stage in front of her. Namine just continued to smile, as I took her soft, ivory hand and led her off stage singing as we went.

"**Girl, you need to tell him that**

**I'm leavin', never to come back again"**

"**You found somebody who does it better than he can"**

We both smiled at each other, as hundreds of eyes followed our every step.

"**No more making you cry, no more them gray skies" **I shook my head at her as I sang those words, and I knew she knew I would never hurt her.

"**Girl, we flying on that G-5, G-5" **We were closer to the exit, only steps away.

"**And we're leavin', never to come back again**

**So, call your shorty and tell him you found a new man"**

"**The one that so, so fly" **I flicked my collar, again and could hear Namine's giggles. The sound was like a thousand bells to me, chiming in harmony.

"**The one that keep you high**

**Have you singing all night like, like"**

"**Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh" **Namine pecked my cheek and I tossed the mike back and just kept singing.

"**Man she gon' be singing like**"

At this point...

"**Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh)"**

I didn't care about the talent show...

"**She got me singing all night like like like like"**

About the shouts of the people...

"**Ooooooh"**

the large trophy I would have been rewarded...

"**Man she got me singing"**

Cause...

"**She gon' me singing, oh she gon' me singing"**

to me...

"**She gon' me singing, girl you gon' me singing"**

I already won.

&

**I know this is not my usual story, but I always wanted to try a one-shot out and a song fic. So I decided to kinda combine them, maybe I'll even add something like this in Two Nations: One Heart or another one of my stories depending on what you think of the style I wrote this in and everything.**

**I hope it wasn't too bad and that'll you'll read and review:) **


End file.
